


蹈火

by greenbackboogie



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbackboogie/pseuds/greenbackboogie





	蹈火

我若向刀山，刀山亦摧折。  
   
   
   
“为什么不用你的宝贝步枪？废话，当然是因为这玩意儿太长了，碍事啊，如果把枪管锯断半截我还会考虑。”  
   
老王是一个普通的夜间出租车司机，平时一般接一些搭乘红眼航班的机场旅客或者在会所酒吧游乐太晚的年轻人，这个庞杂繁复的城市在深夜是冷漠而寡情的，因而生意必然比不了热闹的白天，偶尔还会遇到一些奇怪的事情，比如现在——  
   
坐在车后座的是一位年轻人，染了一头耀武扬威的白金发色，穿一件艳蓝色的外衣，巴掌大的脸上涂了很浓艳的深色的妆，眉眼凶悍，有点儿像自己女儿之前提过的什么烟熏妆，眼尾那里还抹了一点儿银色的亮片，眼波流转之间闪烁着刀锋一样冰冷的光。  
   
怎么看都像是什么大明星，或者地下摇滚歌手吧？  
   
老王心里嘀咕着，但是耳朵却不得不去留心他通话的内容，什么枪啊子弹啊炸药啊，应该、应该都是剧组里的道具吧？是这样没错吧？  
   
想着想着又忍不住从后视镜里偷偷看了他一眼，却被那人敏锐地发现了，嘴角勾一个乖张的笑，露出一口白森森的牙，手指在颈间暗示性质地划了一下。  
   
老王吓得赶紧移开视线，缩了缩脖子。看起来是个很不好惹的小年轻啊，还是老老实实只顾开车好了。  
   
这位不好惹的乘客目的地在城南一家歌舞升平的夜店。夜里城市的路上没什么人，空荡荡的马路只剩昏黄的路灯和静谧的夜风相伴，很快就到了，老王心里暗自松一口气，看来只是一个爱泡吧蹦迪的普通年轻人嘛，电话里说什么AKM啊M134啊，估计都是什么游戏里的装备型号吧，哈哈哈。  
   
年轻的乘客漫不经心地从口袋里胡乱扯了几张面额不小的纸币出来，皱皱巴巴地塞进了老王的手心里，挥了挥手示意不用找零，然后便打开车门长腿一跨下了车。  
   
老王对着动荡摇晃的车内灯认清了纸币上的数字，有点愣神，给得太多了。他犹豫着摇下车窗想喊住那个年轻人，结果茶色玻璃刚摇下一半，就发现那种漂亮精致的面容已经出现在窗外。  
   
“嘿，看在你也姓王的份上，给你一个忠告。”年轻人眼睛飞快地扫过前排的出租车司机信息服务牌。  
   
“你最好从现在开始，一刻不停地调头离开这个地方，保持百码，不能踩一下刹车。”  
   
如果真这样得吃多少抄报单啊。老王心里想。但不知为何，他看着年轻人近在咫尺的脸庞却不敢发声，只无声地吞咽着唾沫点了点头。  
   
应该是演员吧？这压迫力真不是盖的。  
   
年轻人的手机屏幕还亮着，里头不时传来微弱的说话声，电话那头的人像是气急败坏似的，即使没有公放分贝也仍然大到老王都听得清只言片语。  
   
“如果你还不赶快跑路的话，会被子弹射中屁股的。”  
   
车窗摇上去之前，最后出现在视野里的是一副形状优美却冰冷的唇角。  
   
   
目送着出租车一路慌慌张张地消弭在道路尽头之后，蔡徐坤对电话那头的周锐也耗尽了所有的耐心：“反正我现在就进去了，弹药带太多怪累人的，反而影响我发挥。如果真折在里头了记得给我买一副镶金镀银的棺材，要镶真足金的那种，爱你宝贝儿么么哒。”  
   
周锐倒吸一口气的声音太明显了，蔡徐坤赶在他山洪爆发之前果断地掐断了通话，顺手抠掉了sim卡。  
   
耳根一清净下来，寂静的痕迹在黑暗中就更加明显。  
   
这条道上没有灯，夜色一路畅通无阻，只眼前这座酒吧的氙气灯还亮着不怀好意的光芒，荧光的色泽在路面上淌成一滩暧昧的池。如果搁在小说故事里，这是萧峰独战聚贤庄；如果被拍成电影，就是车泰锡大闹蚀骨窟。可惜这间酒吧里既没有阿朱姑娘，也不会有郑小米，没有那么多柔情悱恻的爱情故事，也没有什么百转千回的道义规矩，罪恶不会结出善果，今夜发生的一切都太过于粗暴和无趣，不会是剧作家十分热衷的那种可以搬进小说和电影里的剧码，一个潦草的结局已然足够。  
   
他丰满如果实的下唇微微张开，含入了一颗青橄榄。  
   
酒吧的门被一把推开。  
   
方才汽车的引擎声音已经足够引起里边的人的注意，几双警觉的目光彼此交汇以后都迅速将子弹上膛，黑洞洞的枪口对准了前门，神经紧绷到扣住扳机的指节都在微微发颤，紧张的情绪漫潮满溢几乎临界，终于等到大门洞开的瞬间一泄如注，枪林弹雨如倾盆般射向门口。  
   
“有公司报销就是方便，子弹都很贵的啊。”  
   
蔡徐坤扁着嘴嘟囔着，毫不掩饰的嫉妒。他一脚踹开了后门，藏在门板后边躲了几发子弹，然后两个精准的点射命中了门内两个枪手的脑门。他趁乱弓着背像一只猫一样滑进了门内，掂了掂手里的小巧的手枪，子弹是9mm勃朗宁长弹，不太常见，弹匣只带了一盒，每打一发都要心疼一下。  
   
他探出半边脑袋来大致瞄了一眼房间里的人数和火力，显然他们已经发现自己可能已从其他地方潜入，长长短短的枪口像捕猎一样四处张望。蔡徐坤兴奋地咬了咬嘴唇，一枪射在电源总闸上，关了灯才好开派对嘛。  
   
对突如其来的黑暗有枪手们没忍住一瞬间慌乱，黑灯瞎火之间有一些乱了阵脚。蔡徐坤舌底下压着那颗青橄榄，一边迅速调整位置一边手上扳机不停，人头攒动之间很快射空了第一支弹夹。杂鱼总是死得快的，但不代表对方那么多人里就不存在经验老道的杀手。一个换弹匣的工夫就已经有人判断出他的位置，火力明显逐渐集中起来，强劲的子弹像密集的雨点一样打在吧台上。  
   
啧，有点棘手。蔡徐坤从沉闷的枪声中判断出剩下的几个正在慢慢向自己靠近，有包围绞杀的趋势，再不逃脱只能是坐以待毙。  
   
他肩膀一抖，褪下了罩衫，轻手轻脚地挪动到吧台边缘的位置，一把将衣服扔了出去。  
   
下意识去追逐移动物体是猎犬的本能，蔡徐坤抓紧了对方转移火力的间隙，一个跃身之间瞄准了离他距离较近的杀手，子弹破入皮肉的声响传入耳膜异常强烈，他手里的M1903后座力很轻，但因为移动射击的原因没法再控制身体着陆的落点，后肩受到不小的冲击，动作之间因为疼痛有些迟缓。  
   
他方才在腾空之间还能射中两人，已经算是巅峰成绩了。想到这里，又忍不住露出一个骄傲的笑意，趁着剩下几个人还没反应过来自己藏身的方位，忍着右肩的伤，迅若惊雷地开了几枪，太快了，没法再去用眼睛定位，全凭直感，打中几个算几个，不过从倒地的声音来看，似乎运气还不错。  
   
蔡徐坤揉了揉肩，舒缓的效果式微，聊胜于无。现在他手里只剩下一发子弹，但相应地，整座酒吧里也只剩下一个敌方枪手了。他嘴里满是苦味，方才太刺激，牙齿不知不觉之间已经咬破了果皮，苦涩的汁水溢满了口腔，苦得脑仁都在作疼。疼痛与苦味都令人清醒，他表情平静地嚼了两下，爽脆的果肉之间也浸满了涩意，回甘还远没有到时候。  
   
对方只剩一人，显然也和自己一样，跟老鼠似的躲了起来。  
   
黑暗之中只剩下死寂，活人的呼吸声音都隐匿在火药的甜腥味道和尸体的死亡气息里，蔡徐坤舔了舔唇角，手心里渗出一层新鲜的汗，他悄悄把枪换到了完好无伤的左手，调整了一下手腕找到了舒服的握姿。他对敌人一无所知，电光火石之间哪有工夫气定神闲地去观测对方的落点，交火的瞬间就是决出胜负的时刻，生死之间也只不过一纸之隔。  
   
濒死的威胁生出一种病态的快感，生命的颜色被粉饰太多，只有到迫近死亡的瞬间才剥落出原色，皮肉还是柔软脆弱的，血液姑且还是红的，他听着自己心跳的声音都觉得新奇，这颗心脏原本只会在某个人靠近的时候才怦然跳动，原来在这个瞬间也这样生机勃勃。  
   
他空荡荡的右手抚上心口的位置，他以前对王子异说过一句话，如果要死就死在他手里。他不是一个轻易许诺的人，话说出口的瞬间就后悔了，像他们这种人最难以保障的其实就是性命，他是没有办法保证自己足够长命百岁可以等到王子异来心口开一枪了结此生的。但开弓没有回头箭，王子异点点头，显然是信以为真了。  
   
死亡对他们而言是亲密的老友，可能昨天还在酒馆里碰过杯的人第二天就横死无人问津的路口，过于激烈的情感都渐渐松弛，他慢慢明白一个道理，越是在意性命的人越是死得快，像他这样的把危险当做游戏的亡命之徒反倒一次又一次地活了下来。  
   
蔡徐坤咬了咬后槽牙，柔情蜜意地吻了一下枪口，像亲吻情人的嘴唇，下一秒就冷酷无情地朝着东南角把他紧握在手里的小情人丢了出去。  
   
声响惊动了伺机而动的兽，细微的动作足够令蔡徐坤捕捉到他的身形，对方显然认出了枪械的声音，迟疑只有一瞬，但已经足够。  
   
蔡徐坤的刀像野兽森然的牙，他双手持刃，尖刀无声无息地整柄没入了猎物的脖颈。  
   
他喘着气，右肩的疼开始愈演愈烈，甩了甩满手黏腻的血渍，摸黑去把他的小情人红宝石手枪捡了起来。起身的瞬间他突然神色一凛——  
   
往后就是一个凶狠刁钻的肘击。  
   
脱离了公司以后弹药紧张了起来，每一发子弹都是根据这次行动的人数计算，不会多也不会少，每一颗弹药都珍贵，现在弹匣里还剩下一颗子弹，而方才却为了切断电源射过一发空枪，也就是说其实还剩下一个人，那个人就藏在黑暗之中，默不作声地躲过了刚才激烈的枪林弹雨，默不作声地躲过了一触即发的对峙，现在仍然这样默不作声地站在自己背后。  
   
那人显然也是擒拿高手，并且十分熟悉自己的路数，掌心温和地化去了狠戾的力道，转手卡住手腕往里一收，另一只手却很稳健地扶住了疼痛不已的右肩，结实的胸膛顶住了自己的后背，是一个类似拥抱的姿势。  
   
蔡徐坤几乎是立刻认出了那个人小心避开肩膀伤处的动作，温柔熨帖，原本蓄势待发的身体顿时松了下来，将错就错索性翻了个身赖在那人身上不起来了，脑袋埋进令人安心的肩颈处，像只归巢的幼兽。  
   
“肩膀疼。”声音闷闷的，还委屈上了。  
   
王子异任劳任怨地替小祖宗揉肩，手法温和而有力，正揉到痛处，他左手一把环住蔡徐坤的腰，撑住了一副摇摇欲坠的身体。  
   
“胡闹。”他们靠得太近了，有那么点耳鬓厮磨的意思，温热的吐息声擦过耳廓，留下浅浅的红色印痕。  
   
蔡徐坤的手挣脱开去摸王子异的后腰，果然摸到一把TT-33，还是一样古老的品味。他抬起脑袋来，化着浓妆的脸庞天真而柔软，彼此的目光和鼻息交错，像一对即将接吻的恋人：“你是来杀我的吗？”  
   
王子异额间扎着一条黑白色的头巾，花纹繁复艳丽，穿了一件嫩蓝色的宽松外衣，头发编成一绺一绺的，脑后拢成一尾短小精悍的辫子，额前垂了几缕不安分的发丝，愈发衬得眉目如画，像学校里刚放课的少年。第一次见到他的时候也差不多是这副模样，他穿着简单宽松的蓝色运动服在一片嘈杂混乱的黑市里跳舞，鬓角那里有一道神秘的闪电，眼睛黑亮得像刚下过雨的天空。潮湿肮脏的地下市场里人声鼎沸，他一个人站在人群中央旁若无人地跳breaking，他跳得好极了，得到了比赛的冠军，目光诚恳弯腰鞠躬，双手接过毛巾以后，下一秒就打开书包迅速组装起一架95式，泰然自若地开始扫射清场。蔡徐坤在望远镜里欣赏着他平直的眉毛和温煦的眼睛，杀意不再刺激与强烈，像呼吸一样普通自然地潜伏在他像山峦一样沉默的侧脸线条之间。  
   
蔡徐坤吹了个口哨，擅自决定要不顾一切地爱上这个人。  
   
他以前只对死亡着迷，尝过情爱的滋味以后也对王子异着迷。他们上过床以后王子异靠在枕边给他念圣经，语调平缓醇厚不复颠簸痕迹。如果是这样的一把好嗓子，无论是念圣经还是念黄书蔡徐坤都爱听，他在王子异身边的时候总是特别地乖。  
   
你当刚强壮胆，不必惧怕，也不要惊惶，因为你无论往哪里去，你的神耶和华必与你同在。  
   
蔡徐坤不信神，也不信枪，但他相信王子异。他凑过去亲王子异的唇角，尝到一点性的味道，是他高潮时候不小心溅上去的精液。王子异的脸很好看，很周正，这样的一张脸无论是溅到了酱汁还是精液都有一种违和的亵渎感，要用舌尖去顶礼膜拜。  
   
王子异被他幼猫似的舔弄得动了情，翻过身来把人压在身下，圣经掉在木质地板上，声响像一阵叹息。  
   
王子异爱他吗？蔡徐坤从没想过这个问题。他是特别自私的那一类人，做任何事都只顾自己纵情恣意，他自顾自地爱上一个人，自顾自地与他交往，自顾自地跟他上床，自顾自地对王子异说，如果要死就让我死在你手里。  
   
他在爱情的这条道路上已经决定要一路亡命天涯，即使随时都有可能路遥马亡。  
   
蔡徐坤把自己重新埋进王子异的胸膛里，他身上有一种像木脂辛香一样的味道，每次闻到了就能让自己骨头酥软，要不管不顾地跌进这个人的怀里。  
   
“我的命值多少钱呀？”  
   
“一辆柯尼塞格。”  
   
蔡徐坤发出一阵笑声：“我好喜欢里面的一款跑车，听到它油缸的声音我都能高潮。”  
   
王子异嘴唇吻着他脸颊边的一颗痣，没有作答。  
   
“你杀了我吧，”蔡徐坤从他的后腰那里缓缓抽出他的枪，抵在自己心口的位置，“我讲过的，如果要死就让我死在你手里。”  
   
TT-33的枪口好冷，他好怕冷。其实王子异要杀他，何必用枪，他的眉毛眼睛鼻子嘴，抚摸亲吻拥抱，无一不都是杀人利器，他每时每刻都在杀他，杀了快要三年。他在身边的时候用身体的温度杀，他不在身边的时候用脑内的幻想杀，这个人杀了自己那么多次，现在这副弹痕累累的肉身在他面前早已经奄然一息了。  
   
他们互相交颈，蔡徐坤捉住王子异的手指，把它们引到扳机上。“我要你每一次踩下油门的时候，一边感受着它强烈的推背感一边想着我。”蔡徐坤有些兴奋了起来，不由自主地舔着嘴唇，每次谈到爱情和死亡的时候他都会想舔嘴唇。  
   
“我要你每次想到我的时候，都回忆起每一次你埋在我身体深处时候的感觉。”他的眼尾缀着银色的眼影，像栖息着神秘的梦境，眨眼的时候就是梦在呼吸，可以轻易夺走心跳。  
   
“然后你就一边开着那么酷那么快的跑车，一边一刻不停地射精。”他的嘴唇贴得好近，青橄榄清苦的味道侵入皮肤。  
   
王子异侧过头，要去亲，被蔡徐坤的手指挡住了：“我的唇膏里涂过了氰化钠。”他笑得杀气四溢，嘴唇上都泛着恶毒的光。  
   
王子异双手抱住他的头颅，亲密地贴住了他的唇：“你刚才舔了四次，咬了六次。若是你的嘴唇上真的淬了剧毒，你现在也是毒入骨髓了。”  
   
“如果是跟你一起的话，地狱我也会去。”  
   
低沉的尾音消散在一个旖旎而致命的吻里。  
   
   
他们在跑车里做爱。  
   
蔡徐坤的脑子里雾气蒸腾，他伸手去抓王子异的头发，只抓到编织紧实的辫子，有一点不满意地赌气似的扯了扯。王子异的汗滴在他一对锁骨中间的凹陷处，泫然欲滴，性器抵在他身体最柔软的地方，耸然挺进。  
   
喘息间隙蔡徐坤半眯着眼睛问，喂，你这样雇主那边好交差吗？  
   
王子异一边喘一边笑，回答说我杀了雇主以后再来的。  
   
蔡徐坤想他喘息的声音比柯尼塞格还要迷人，还要色情，不然为什么他立刻就高潮了。

fin


End file.
